After forever charmed
by all out charmed 1
Summary: This is my version of what should happen after forever charmed. I know it’s been done a million times before but there isn’t another story like this so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is my version of what should happen after forever charmed. I know it's been done a million times before but there isn't another story like this so please R&R. **

**Paige closed the book of shadows after she finished her entry. **

"**It's nice that things are finally almost normal." Piper said. **

"**Our lives will never be normal." Phoebe said. **

"**It doesn't mean we can't hope for a normal life." Piper said. There was a collision of crying coming from upstairs. **

"**So much for a normal life." Paige said as she orbed her sisters upstairs. **

**There was a demon standing over Wyatt. Piper stuck out her hands to blow him up but instead the demon began turning red until her exploded. **

"**What the hell was that?" Phoebe asked. **

"**I have not clue." Piper said. "Paige can you go check with the elders?" **

"**Sure." Paige said and orbed out. **

**A couple minutes later Paige orbed back in. **

"**So, what's up?" Piper asked. **

"**Apparently, we're all going to receive new powers to prepare us for what's to come." Paige said. **

"**And what's to come?" Piper asked. **

"**They didn't tell me. That's all they said." Paige replied. **

"**Did they even give you a hint?" Phoebe asked. **

"**Nothing, absolutely nothing at all." Paige said. **

"**Look you guys, there's no point in stressing out over this. I may not be a huge elder fan but I think if it was important for us to know now they would have told us already. So it's best we just carry on with our lives and when the time is right we'll know." Piper explained. **

"**Well, I want to know what power I'm going to get." Phoebe said. **

"**Well my power is practically the same as my last one." Piper explained. **

"**It's similar but it works in a different way. Your first power speeds up molecules to make them explode this one heats up objects until they explode from the intense heat." Paige explained. **

"**Great." Piper said. **

A/N: I know it's a really short chapter but it's just to give you a small taste of what the story is about. Please tell me what you think and feel free at any point in the story to alert me of my mistakes and if you have any suggestions I would like to hear from you and I might add them to the story. Thank you all for reading and now just press the purple button to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day Phoebe rushed over to the manor to talk to Piper. **

**"Hey Phoebes, what's up?" Piper asked. **

**"Coop proposed to me last night." Phoebe explained. **

**"Wow! And what did you respond?" Piper asked. **

**"I didn't." Phoebe replied. **

**"You didn't respond." Piper said. **

**"I'm not sure what to respond. I mean I've been through to failed marriages and I don't want to make it a third." Phoebe explained. **

**"Phoebe, once was to a demon, and the other was because you were under a spell. I don't think this is how it's going to turn out this time. Besides remember the time we went to the past?" Piper asked. **

**"You mean the time you delivered our great great great great great great grandmother?" Phoebe asked. **

**"Yes." Piper said. **

**"How could I forget?" Phoebe said. **

**"The point is you found out that the name of your true love begins with C." Piper said. **

**"But my relationship with Cole didn't work out." Phoebe said. **

**"Not COLE!" Piper shouted. **

**"Oh, right, I get it." Phoebe said. "Do you think I should say yes?" **

**"Honestly its not up to me, you have to chose with your heart." Piper explained. **

**Paige orbed in. "Sorry am I interrupting?" She asked. **

**"Yes, what is it?" Piper asked. **

**"Well, I'm pregnant!" Paige said. **

**"Congratulations Paige, I'm so happy for you!" Piper said giving her sister a hug. **

**"Thanks, I just found out this morning." Paige said. **

**"How far along are you?" Piper asked. **

**"Almost two weeks." Paige said. **

**"Wow Paige, it seems like there's a lot of news in this family." Phoebe said. **

**"Why, what did I miss?" Paige asked. **

**"Coop proposed to me last night." Phoebe explained. **

**"And Phoebe doesn't know if she's going to say yes." Piper added. **

**"I'm just not certain if the marriage is going to work out. I mean a witch and cupid has never been done before." Phoebe replied. **

**"Well, you got to take a risk." Paige said. **

**"I know, I just don't see the need to make any hasty decisions." Phoebe explained. **

**Three days later Phoebe met up with Piper and Paige. "Hey guys." **

**"Did you decide?" Piper asked. **

**"Yes, I said yes." Phoebe replied. **

**"I thought you weren't making any hasty decisions." Paige said. **

**"It wasn't too fast." Phoebe said with a big smile on her face. **

**"What is it that you're not telling us?" Paige asked. **

**"Well, um, I'm pregnant." Phoebe said. **

**"You're what?" Piper and Paige asked at the same time? **

**"It sort of just happened." Phoebe explained. **

**"Phoebe, you aren't even married." Piper said. **

**"I know, but I mean we were just talking and then we were kissing and then we were…" Phoebe explained. **

**"Over sharing." Paige said. **

**"Is that why you said yes?" Piper asked. **

**"Not entirely, but it did help affect my choice." Phoebe replied. **

**"Phoebe, you can't just get married because you're pregnant." Paige said. **

**"I'm not, I thought it over and I do want to get married. I guess this just made it all happen a little sooner than I expected but this is what I want." Phoebe replied. **

**"When are you gonna tell Coop?" Piper asked. **

**"After the wedding, it's only in like two weeks so I won't have to keep it a secret for very long. I just don't want him to know yet, at least until we're actually married." Phoebe explained. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A week later Phoebe was sitting at her desk when Coop appeared in front of her. **

**"Are you crazy? You almost exposed magic to all of my co workers." Phoebe said immediately closing the door. **

**"Why have you been avoiding me?" Coop asked. **

**"I haven't been avoiding you." Phoebe said. **

**"I haven't had a conversation with you about anything that lasted loner then two minutes in the last week." Coop said. **

**"Okay, so maybe I'm avoiding you." Phoebe said and turned her gaze down to her computer. **

**"Are you mad at me or something? Did I do something to you?" Coop asked. **

**"No, of course not." Phoebe replied. **

**"Then why aren't you talking to me?" Coop asked. **

**"I'm talking to you right now." Phoebe said. **

**"Phoebe." Coop said. **

**"I'm pregnant." Phoebe said looking up from the computer. **

**"And you didn't tell me." Coop said. **

**Phoebe looked down. **

**"Why didn't you tell me something like this?" Coop asked. **

**"Because, I was afraid that you would be mad at me." Phoebe said. **

**"Why would I be mad at you?" Coop asked. **

**"Because, we aren't even married yet and I'm pregnant." Phoebe said. **

**"And you just thought you would hide it from me forever." Coop said. **

**"I was gonna tell you after the wedding." Phoebe explained. "I figured it would be better if you found out after we were married." Phoebe began to cry. "I just didn't want you to be mad at me." **

**"Phoebe, I'm not mad at you. I would like it if you would tell me important things like this instead of keeping them from me." Coop said. **

**"I'm sorry, I've just had so many failed relationships and I don't want to get hurt again." Phoebe explained. **

**"You won't." Coop replied. **

**Over at the manor Piper was practicing differentiating between her new power and her old one. It took the same amount of power to use both, but the problem was she never knew which one she was going to end up using. **

**Paige orbed in. "Piper!" She said. **

**Piper turned around and almost used her new power on Paige but she ducked out of the way in time and instead the mirror behind her exploded. **

**"Are you trying to kill me?" Paige asked. **

**"Oh my God, Paige! I'm so sorry, don't sneak up on me." Piper said helping Paige up. **

**"I'll keep that in mind. Piper, I think I figure out what my new power is." Paige explained. **

**"What?" Piper asked. **

**Paige closed her eyes and she was swept up by a tornado and was all of a sudden behind Piper. "Back here sis." Paige said. **

**Piper turned around and saw Paige standing behind her. **

**"I think all of our powers are like advancements of our original powers. You have another form of exploding and I have another form of transportation, the only difference is that they're more powerful and more effective." Paige explained. **

**Phoebe walked in. "Hi guys." **

**"Hi Phoebe, are you okay?" Piper asked. **

**"I'm fine. Coop and I just had our first fight as a couple and we aren't even married yet." Phoebe said. **

**"Why what happened?" Paige asked. **

**"He was a little upset that I didn't tell him I was pregnant." Phoebe explained. **

**"Well, maybe this will cheer you up. More than likely your new power will be like flying or something." Paige explained. **

**"I'm feeling really sick right now. I think maybe I should just be heading home." Phoebe said. **

**"Okay we'll see you later." Piper said. **

**That night Phoebe had a bazaar dream. **

**_Phoebe walked into the manor. "Piper!" She called out. _**

****

**_"What's wrong?" Piper asked walking down the stairs. _**

****

**_"I was feeling a little sick last night but it's gotten a lot worse." Phoebe said. _**

****

**_"Phoebe, its just morning sickness." Piper said. _**

****

**_"It doesn't feel like it is." Phoebe said suddenly she passed out on the floor. _**

****

**_"Phoebe!" Piper called as she rushed to her sister's side. _**

****

**Phoebe woke up breathing hard. She lay back down in her bed but couldn't fall asleep. She picked up the phone and called Piper. **

**"Piper." Phoebe said. **

**"Phoebe, it's 3 o'clock in the morning. Why are you calling?" Piper asked. **

**"O can't sleep. I had a dad dream and it felt so real." Phoebe said. **

**"Most dreams feel pretty real Phoebe," Piper said. **

**"Not like this they don't." Phoebe said. **

**"Phoebe, just go to bed." Piper said and hung up the phone. **

**The next morning a sleepy Phoebe drove over to the manor. Phoebe walked into the manor. "Piper!" She called out. **

**"What's wrong?" Piper asked walking down the stairs. **

**"I was feeling a little sick last night but it's gotten a lot worse." Phoebe said. **

**"Phoebe, its just morning sickness." Piper said. **

**"It doesn't feel like it is." Phoebe said suddenly she passed out on the floor. **

**"Phoebe!" Piper called as she rushed to her sister's side. "Paige, help!" **

**Paige orbed in. "What happened?" **

**"She just fainted I don't know. Heal her." Piper said. **

**Paige got on the floor and tried to heal her. "I can't." She said. "But she's still breathing. I think she'll be okay." **

**"Let's take her to the hospital." Piper said. **

**"Okay, I'll orb." Paige said and grabbed her sisters arms before orbing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Phoebe woke up in the hospital. "What happened?" **

**"You passed out." Piper said. **

**"How are you feeling?" Paige asked. **

**"Really weak." Phoebe said. "Do the doctors know what's wrong with me yet?" **

**"You have a high blood pressure and high stress." Piper explained. **

**"Figures as much." Phoebe said. **

**"Phoebe, you need to slow down." Piper said. **

**"I know. Is the baby okay?" Phoebe asked. **

**"Phoebe, we're more concerned about you right now." Paige said. **

**"Just answer the question." Phoebe said. **

**"Phoebe you need to worry about yourself right now." Piper said. **

**"Just tell me if the baby's okay!" Phoebe shouted. **

**"She's fine. Look, you need to rest." Piper said sitting next to Phoebe. **

**"Piper, I think I remember what happened. I saw it before. It was in my dream last night." Phoebe explained. **

**"So, you're saying you dreamed it and then it happened?" Piper asked. **

**"Exactly." Phoebe explained. **

**"Maybe that's your new power." Paige suggested. **

** "Maybe we should worry about that later." Piper said. "Phoebe, the doctors said that you can go home but you shouldn't be left alone so you can come and stay with me for a while." **

**"Okay." Phoebe said. **

**They all went to the manor. Suddenly three demons shimmered in. Piper tried to blow them up but they reformed. Suddenly Paige became invisible and Phoebe flashed out. Paige reappeared. "Demons!" she called out. She tried to orb them away but instead she hit them with lightning bolts and they were vanquished. **

**Phoebe flashed back in. "Wow, that was weird." **

**"I think our babies have a lot of powers." Paige said. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Seven months later, Phoebe and Coop got married, Paige is eight months pregnant. **

**Piper stopped by at Paige's house on her way back home from the club. "Hey Paige, how are you feeling?" **

**"Big." Paige replied. **

**"Well you are pregnant." Piper said. **

**"I never thought it was possible to get this big. How am I supposed to loose all this weight?" Paige asked. **

**"Don't ask me, I still haven't lost all the weight from Wyatt and Chris." Piper said. **

**"Just great." Paige said. **

**"You'll probably stay that way for a while." Piper said. **

**"Oh no!" Paige said freaking out. **

**"Paige, what's wrong?" Piper asked. **

**"My water just broke!" Paige shrieked. **

**"Oh my God!" Piper said. **

**Paige fell to the ground. Piper rushed over and helped bring her over to the couch. "I'm gonna go call Phoebe." Piper said. She dialed the number to Phoebe's cell. **

**Paige began breathing hard and unsteadily. "Ahhh!" She screamed. Piper walked back over to Paige. **

**"Paige, just breathe through it." Piper said. **

**Paige's breathing returned to normal. "Where's Phoebe?" **

**"She's on her way here now, just keep breathing." Piper told her sister. **

**Then minutes later Phoebe ran in through the front door. "Piper, Paige!" She called. **

**"We're in the living room!" Piper called. **

**Phoebe rushed in the see Paige lying on the couch. **

**"AHHHHHH! Paige shouted. Phoebe rushed over to her. **

**"It's okay Paige, just keep breathing." Phoebe said in a comforting voice. **

**"I need to go to the hospital." Paige said. **

**"Can you orb?" Piper asked. **

**"I don't know." Paige replied. **

**"Try." Phoebe said. **

**Paige closed her eyes and tried to orb out. "No." She replied. **

**"We'll have to deliver the baby here. The car ride will take too long." Piper said. **

**"Piper, go grab her hands." Phoebe said. **

**Piper walked over and held Paige's hands. "You're gonna be okay sweetie." Piper said. **

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Paige cried. "Ah!" **

**"Paige, you have to push." Phoebe said. **

**"Ahhh!" Paige screamed. **

**"Come on Paige, one more time." Phoebe said. **

**"Ahhh!" Paige shouted. **

**"You're okay, you're okay." Piper said in a comforting voice. **

**"It's a boy." Phoebe said. **

**Paige's breathing returned to normal. Phoebe gave the baby to Paige. **

**"He's beautiful." Piper said. **

**"I know." Paige said with a smile. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Three weeks later. Phoebe had her daughter named Prudence Melinda Halliwell one week before. **

**Phoebe stopped by the manor with Prudence in her arms. "Piper, have you noticed that Paige hasn't really left her house lately?" Phoebe asked. **

**"Now that you mention it the only time I talked to her was over the phone and when I visited her a couple days ago." Piper replied. **

**"Do you think something might be wrong?" Phoebe asked. **

**"I don't think so, she probably just feels like staying at home for a while." Piper replied. "So, how hard is being a new mother?" **

**"Not very hard." Phoebe said. **

**"Really?" Piper asked. **

**"Yah, Prudence sleeps a lot and that's a good thing and Coop is around more which helps out a lot." Phoebe explained. **

**"Lucky you, do you know how hard it was raising Wyatt?" Piper asked. **

**"Yes." Phoebe replied. **

**"Good point. But I'm sure things will become a bit more difficult once the demons start targeting her." Piper said. **

**"Do you think they will?" Phoebe asked. **

**"Well they might not but charmed one's kids seem to be a big target. You just have to be prepared." Piper replied. **

**"What kind of powers do you think she'll have?" Phoebe asked. **

**"I have no clue; Wyatt surprised me with the force field. She could have anything." Piper said. **

**"Well that's nice." Phoebe said. **

**Paige orbed in. **

**"Hi Paige, it's good to see you finally left your house." Piper said. **

**"I'm going to ignore that comment and just tell you the news." Paige replied. "Would you like good news or bad news first?" **

**"Good." Phoebe said. **

**"Apparently we're each supposed to get more powers that will make us almost invisible." Paige said. **

**"And what's the downside?" Piper asked. **

**"We have to go vanquish a demon that has the power to absorb our powers." Paige said. **

**"Great." Piper replied. "What's the demon's name?" **

**"The elders don't know but they said we can find him somewhere in Egypt." Paige explained. **

**"I don't think I'm ready to go demon hunting just yet." Phoebe said. **

**"Phoebe, we have to go or the demon could start killing innocents." Piper said. **

**"I know Piper, but I don't think I can leave my new born daughter." Phoebe replied. **

**"Look, you just stay here and we'll go after the demon. The elders never said anything about us needing the power of three." Paige said. **

**"But what if we do?" Piper asked. **

**"Than I'll orb back here and bring Phoebe with us. There's no reason for her to come if she doesn't have to." Paige said. **

**"Fine, we'll be back." Piper said. Piper and Paige orbed out. **

**Twenty minutes later Piper and Paige orbed back covered in green goo. **

**"Disgusting." Piper said wiping herself of with a towel. **

**"I feel like such a bad sister." Phoebe said. **

**"Why?" Paige asked. **

**"I should've been there to help you guys vanquish the demon." Phoebe said. **

**"Don't worry about it, Phoebes. The vanquish was easy, it's the clean up that's a bitch." Piper said. **

**"I should probably be going home." Paige said. **

**"Wait. Paige, you need to get out of the house." Piper said. **

**"I was just out of the house." Paige said. **

**"Paige, demon vanquishes don't count." Phoebe said. **

**"Well, I'm a mother now, I can't go out as much as I used to." Paige said. **

**"Yah, but Paige if you keep this up you won't leave your house until you're life fifty." Phoebe said. "You need some time off." **

**"Maybe later, but I have to go home now." Paige said and orbed out. **

**"Do you think we should call her back here?" Phoebe asked. **

**"No, we should let her go. She's old enough to do what she wants." Piper said. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Three weeks later Phoebe and Paige came to the manor. **

**"Piper, are you guys still on this I need to take a vacation thing because I'm busy." Paige said. **

**"No, it's something bigger than that." Piper said. **

**"Okay then, what is it?" Phoebe asked. **

**"I think you guys should probably sit down for this." Piper said as she walked over to the couch. **

**Phoebe and Paige sat down next to Piper. "Did something happen to Wyatt?" Phoebe asked. **

**"No, he's fine." Piper replied. **

**"Come on Piper; just tell us what's bothering you." Paige said. **

**"Well, I um. I'm pregnant." Piper said. **

**"You are, that's great." Phoebe said. **

**"Piper, you don't seem happy." Paige said. **

**"I am, sort of. I mean I never expected to have a third child which just so happens to be the good thing and the bad thing." Piper said. **

**"Well what are you going to do?" Paige asked. **

**"Well its big, obviously, I think I just need some time to think about it." Piper said. **

**"Did you tell Leo?" Phoebe asked. **

**"I was going to but lately he's been so over worked at magic school." Piper said. **

**"Well you can't keep putting this off." Paige said. **

**"I know." Piper replied. **

**"Mind if I make a suggestion?" Phoebe asked. **

**"Fire away." Piper stated. **

**"I think you should tell Leo to come early tonight, cook dinner under candlelight, then once the evening comes to an end just tell him." Phoebe suggested. **

**"And what if that doesn't work?" Piper asked. **

**"It will, trust me." Phoebe told her sister. **

**"Okay, I'll try." Piper said. **

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay and the short chapter but I was running low on ideas. Anyway please leave me a review to tell me what you think. **


End file.
